


Listen

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Clint Needs a Hug, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Protective Jarvis, Self Confidence Issues, Snarky Jarvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After developing telepathy during a mission, Clint locks himself away in his Avengers Tower apartment and refuses to come out. Phil uses the situation as an excuse to disobey Fury and tell the Avengers that the reports of his demise were more than a bit premature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the telepathy square on the Cotton Candy Bingo Card.

Phil paced outside Clint's bedroom door frustrated that his former asset was refusing him or anyone else entry. Finally, as a last resort, he tried the AI again. "JARVIS, please let me in."

"I apologize, Agent Coulson, but Agent Barton has made his position abundantly clear," JARVIS said. "And I will take it as a personal affront if you choose to force the issue."

"If it were Tony, you'd let Pepper in," Coulson said. 

"Are you suggesting that you share the same sort of relationship with Agent Barton that Miss Potts shares with sir?" JARVIS asked. 

"If you're asking if we're sleeping together, then no. If you're asking if I make every effort to protect him from himself, then yes."

"I hope I will not come to regret this," JARVIS said. 

"You won't, "Coulson said, stopping back in front of Clint's door as he heard the lock on the door disengage. 

"I had better not."

Phil knew JARVIS wasn't one to make idle threats. The last time Phil had gotten past JARVIS's security protocols the AI had changed his ringtone to _I'm Too Sexy_ and it had taken him the better part of a day and a lot of strange looks from his fellow SHIELD agents to convince JARVIS to return his phone setting to its usual vibrate. So he was certain that if he made more of a mess of this situation than he already had that if he didn't find his electronics reset by JARVIS that he would find other elements of his life disrupted by Tony if he was lucky and Natasha if he wasn't. As things were, he wasn't sure that Steve was ever going to stop giving him that 'I'm so disappointed in you' look. 

Stepping into the dimly lit bedroom he had to stop himself from going any closer to Clint's bedside. He knew he was probably making a big mistake, but he couldn't help himself; he was done obeying Fury on this particular matter. He knew orders or no orders he should never have allowed things to go this far. Once Phil's eyes adjusted to the nearly dark conditions he realized things were much worse than he'd been led to believe. Clint was huddled up against the headboard. The thumping noise that had worried Phil when he first entered the room was his asset repeatedly bumping his head against the wall. Even though he'd been warned to stay at least 4 feet back to avoid Clint's new mind reading ability he couldn't allow the man to suffer alone in the dark. 

Phil walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Before he'd even gotten that close, Clint wrapped his arms around his head and began to make a noise that was the cross between a keen and loud hum. It didn't take Phil long to realize that Clint was trying to drown out his thoughts. 

"Clint, stop," Coulson said trying to pull his asset's arms away from his head. "You need to stop."

"I don't want to hear."

"I trust you. There isn't anything in my head that I need to keep hidden from you," Coulson said. 

"I know you blame me like everybody else does. I don't need to hear it in your voice. You were finally free of the fuck-up. You should have stayed that way," Clint said.

"Is that what you think?" Coulson asked. 

Clint nodded. "It's what everybody thinks."

"Steve should never have allowed you to be taken back to the helicarrier. You didn't need to hear all that crap. I don't blame you and if the rest of SHIELD can't get it through their heads that what Loki did wasn't your fault, then fuck them," Coulson said wrapping his arms around Clint and tucking his archer's head under his chin. Clint's muscles were still taught, but he didn't struggle so Phil took that as a minor victory.


End file.
